Delirium
CptnJEJones: Charlie in town? Jewelz: I thought she was but I just checked and she's not in. CptnJEJones: heard from her lately? Jewelz: o hell she's sick CptnJEJones: she leave a note? Jewelz: yea, 'where to reach' stuff. Jewelz: k, m gonna get cold medicine and pick you up CptnJEJones: ! Jewelz: you're waiting in the car so I don't pay for parking. CptnJEJones: glad to be useful? . About ten minutes after she leaves, Juliet returns to the parking lot and leans in the window. "How is she?" Juliet's pensive. "How well are you equipped to deal with a really sick person?" "Uh ...." Jackson brightens. "I have a gramma!" "That'll do." Juliet pushes away. "Give her a call, please!" "On it!" Jackson digs out his mobile. Nanny answers on the third ring. "Afternoon, Jack. How are you?" "Hi, Nanny!" Jackson suddenly feels sheepish. "I'm well, but, uh--how're you?" ""I've just come home from Bridge. Imogen was marking cards again. How can I help?"" "My friend's pretty sick and she can't stay at her place." ""Bring her here. I'll get some comfort food cooking and make up the spare room."" "Thank you /so much, Nanny." ""My pleasure, Jack. Do you need a lift?"" "We're good, thanks. Her roommate's driving us." ""I'll see you lot soon, then."" "Thanks again, Nanny, I love you." ""I love you, too, Jack. Oh, and you'll have to catch me up on /''Caprica'' while you're here."" Jackson grins. "You bet." Call disconnected, he plugs her address into his mobile's GPS and props it up in the cupholder. . Juliet strong arms Charlie, wearing her PJs and a hoodie, into the truck. "'m fine," Charlie insists. "No, you're not." Addresses Jackson: "Flip the child lock, would you?" "Done." "'m fine." Juliet pointedly ignores her. "I'm gonna pack up her stuff and check out." "Didn't do that already?" Juliet laughs and heads back up. Charlie... well, Charlie perches shivering and live-wire tense on the back seat, kinda curling inward on herself. "Feeling pretty lousy, ay?" "'m fine." Her teeth clatter. "We're going to my Nanny's house, k?" "'m fine." "Would you like another jumper?" Shakes her head and it turns into a full-body shake. Jackson climbs into the back seat-- Charlie flinches. "'m fine." --gently puts his arms around her. "I like to think I'm a little more comfortable than the upholstery." She doesn't relax. "'m fine." "I know." Tucks her under his chin. "But I'm cold." She's not--her skin feels like she's been in a sauna for hours and her hoodie hangs limply from her shoulders. Juliet pops into the car. "We're set." Slings Charlie's backpack into the passenger's seat-- Charlie lunges for freedom. Juliet slams the door, twists around. "Sit." Jackson tugs Charlie close. "I--" She squirms. "I'm fine." "--programmed my mobile with Nanny's address." Pulls Charlie into his lap. Juliet smiles, buckles herself in. "Thank you, Jones." "Anything to help." They arrive at Nanny's... * Jackson takes Charlie's bag and gets the door, Juliet takes Charlie. ** Charlie takes her bag and tries leaving. * When Charlie's set up in the spare room (and Jackson's not there), Nanny brings Charlie some food and Charlie mistakes her for Wirriri Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Charlie Category:Juliet Category:Nanny Category:Jackson Category:Conversations by text Category:Conversations on mobiles Category:Juliet's car Category:Charlie is sick Category:Battlestar Galactica (reference) Category:Nanny's house Category:Indiana Darling Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Nanny's social life Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Juliet (ficlet) Category:Nanny (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Jackson's mobile